


This was a bad idea

by Rabbitlost



Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Chatlogs, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitlost/pseuds/Rabbitlost
Summary: Spider-Man decides to make a group chat for all of the spider people. It goes as well as you expected.





	This was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to some characters to show up, please comment below. All criticism is welcome

(Spider-man has created a group chat)

(Spider-man has added, Agent Venom, Spider-woman, Scarlet spider, scarlet spider, spider-girl and kid arachnid)

Spider-man; Guys, I have created this group chat so we can all talk to each other and share information 

(Scarlet spider, scarlet spider, Agent venom and spider woman has joined)

Scarlet spider: Parker, kick me off this now! because when I tried to do it said on the creator can kick people off

scarlet spider ;Kaine, why would you want to leave 

Scarlet spider; because this is going to end in disaster 

spider-man; why would you think that 

Scarlet spider; Because the new warriors had one, and let's just say it is only used to send memes to each other or the occasional animal pick 

Spider-woman; that's what happened to the avengers one too

Agent venom ;wait since when are there two scarlet spiders?

Spider-man; yeah, Kaine, Ben change your names so we can tell who is who. 

Spider-woman; How about we all change our name because there are multiple spider-men, spider-women and venoms

Spider-man; good idea. also I forgot to add Miguel

(Spider-man has added Spider-man 2099)

Spider-man 2099; What is this 

Scarlet spider; A disaster waiting to happen

Scarlet spider; Kaine

Scarlet spider; oh yeah peter I see the problem 

(scarlet spider has changed there name to Ben)

(Scarlet spider has changed there name to Kaine)

(Spider-woman has changed there name to Jessica)

(Spider-man has changed there name to Peter)

(Agent Venom has changed there name to Flash)

(Spider-man 2099 has changed there name to Miguel)

Miguel; how the hell did you forget about me, Peter

Peter; in my defense, that's all I got

Ben; strong defense Peter

Peter; really Ben

Jessica; would you please stop fighting and where is Anya and Miles

Peter; there in school 

Flash; then why did you add them 

Peter; so I don't forget to do it later

Miguel; Like how you forgot me

Peter; I'm sorry 

Kaine; we are off to a great start.


End file.
